


Fetishistically Fine Futa Fic

by MaysMelons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaysMelons/pseuds/MaysMelons
Summary: In a world where futas exist there is a new hierarchy. We will take a look into the life of one such futa lives.
Kudos: 1





	1. The best laid mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is highly sexual, features multiple instances of female domination, and includes futas. If such content makes you feel uncomfortable please click off.

Luke and Crystal looked at their little bundle of joy.

"What should we name her?" Crystal asked her loving husband

"Well considering she's got your eyes and how warm they look how about Amber?" Luke responded scratching the back of his head.

Crystal's face split into a wide grin and she began breaking into a full born laugh.

"What?" Luke whined.

"You mean like the fish!" Crystal replied tearing up while bursting out laughing.

"Yep. Amber Pisces Jack."

\---20 Years late---  
Amber roused herself from the grasp of Hypnos her morning wood greeting her field of view. Lying next to her was her harem's head wife Veronica, her main husband Malcolm, and her pregnant wife Magenta. She loved mornings like this, almost enough to forget about work, almost. As she got up Malcolm woke as her warmth was removed from his side and he stretched yawning.

"Morning honey." he said groggily

"Morning Malcom." she responded before getting into her work clothes.

"Damn you look sexy in everything. Even if it's just work clothes." he said nodding in approval.

"Still just leather isn't exactly comfortable you know?"

Her vision was then cut off as two hands covered her eyes from behind and a second set took her leather bra off and began fondling her earning a moan from the futa.

"See Adele?" giggled a new voice "Mistress loves being surprise groped. Especially if you get rough with her boobs."

"Fine Rylar, what do I owe you?"

"One hour in cosplay sex. How about sleep paralysis roleplay?"

"Deal. You can be the demon."

"Well if it isn't my two favorite nymphos. What do I owe the pleasure of being fondled for?"

"Did you forget what today is?"

"It must've slipped my mind Ms. Rylar Suquubus,."

"It's the second anniversary of when you took in Magenta."

"Sorry I can't stick long girls, I have work. I'll make it up to her later."

"Okay fine."

With that settled Malcolm got ready for work as Amber made her way to the county jail, her cock swinging through the hole in her booty shorts. A protest by The anti futa resistance or AFR was going on outside and many were armed. However most prevalent among them were signs saying things like 'You deserve to be hunted' or 'Unnatural' or 'Your Flesh has more protein than your cum.'

"Morons. I have a right to life too." she grumbled under her breath getting the crowd to part by drawing her sidearm, an AMT Hardballer and pointing at those who tried to rush her eventually making her way in before checking in.

"Morning Sarah" she said to the secretary who then produced a blinding grin.

"Morning ahhh! Miss ugh fuck! Amber! Fuck! I'm cumming you little whore! Drink it all!" she said.

"Who's under your desk this time? Jared? James? Jack? Jane?"

"Jerome. He's the new hire so his starting position is my personal cock-sleeve. He loves it. Jerome dear say hello."

A wiry man popped up from below the desk with long hair wearing a skirt and his lips drenched in cum.

"Hello Ma'am" he said smiling.

"Jerome this is Amber Jack. She's in charge of food distribution to cellblock C. Show her why I chose you."

At that Jerome bent over showing a wide, fat, tight ass stuffed to the brim with cum with a hand print visible. He than began shaking it.

"Poor boy's a first timer, but he's a great fuck. Alright I'll see you later Amber. Now Jerome get back to work." Sarah stood up as Jerome went back under her desk and began pounding him.

"Ms. Ziegler? Is that you?" Cried out many a voice in cellblock A

"No though I do look similar don't I?" Amber questioned as she adjusted her ponytail to match the angelic doctor's.

"Awww doc, my throat aches." a random prisoner called out

"Then talk to Marinette, she's in charge of the infirmary." Amber shot back before heading into cellblock C.

Most of the cells were actually just containment chambers for those who wished to hunt futas or were extreme repeat offenders. Contact with others was capped at an hour a day to prevent insanity. However most of them simply wanted to hunt others due to misconceptions.

"Let's see first on today's list is Jackie Tanetta. Crime stealing a fucking artichoke, cell number C-18." Amber headed down and stopped in front of it seeing a stout woman with short black hair with red tips who smiled as Amber stopped in front of the cell.

"Hello officer, I've been a bad girl. Please punish me."

"Jackie this is the 40th time. Why are you always stealing artichokes? You know they're $5.29 right?"

"Well ma'am seems I have an addiction that can't be cured." adding a wink to the end.

"Is it for hard futa cock and thick cum?"

"Oh yes indeed. Is it feeding time?"

"Yep. Lie down, open wide, and strip down to nothing but your socks."

Jackie did so in the blink of an eye her CC-cups bouncing out audibly. "I'm so hungry."

With that Amber slammed in causing Jackie to choke down her 7 inches. "Well then let's feed you. Can't let a person in my care go hungry. If you do well I'll transfer you to cellblock F."

With that promise hanging in the air Jackie starting going down on the cock with zeal making sure to get everything save for the balls in her mouth and speeding up as she felt Amber begin to throb after four minutes. After that Amber exploded down her throat moaning loudly leaving Jackie with heart shaped pupils.

"I needed that. And since you did so well you'll be automatically transferred. Later Jackie."

"I'd prefer being in your harem officer."

"Sorry I'm not into repeat offenders."

"Aww. Later then."

Amber whistled, cellblock F was a female only cellblock with one futa warden for each prisoner. Each warden's endurance was around six minutes. She's a perfect fit. Hmm only two on the list today, that's odd. Oh wait yesterday many chose for their harems so only two prisoners left of the twenty. The other is a David Mick-Millan. 

"Okay cell C-12. David you in there?" she asked shaking the bars.

"Fock Uff! I'm not into yae! I'm a fooking buttie. Ah deh li'ah burds!"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Eh?"

"How about I transfer you then? Believe me dear, you've been such a good boy, but you haven't eaten in how long?"

"20 days lassie."

"Well we have a cellblock for men exclusively. After all we're not into rape. I can move you there if you're a good boy and you finish all your food. Deal?"

"Can ye do mair hen? Ma wean's in a relationship with a minger and she wants oot. Can ye do that for me?"

"Of course dear now eat up. Take as much as you want. No more no less."

With that David began to taking it halfway. "You're doing great and since Jackie left me so revved up I'm already pretty fucking close."

About thirty seconds she grabbed the back of David's head and shoved him to her base much to his muffled and insincere protest. Then she exploded down his throat swelling his stomach slightly before pulling out and unlocking the door.

"Okay come with me. I'll bring you to your new cell."

"Thank ye hen. Now my wean. Her name is Justine Galador. She's my half sister ta be honest wit ye. I have a picture of her."

He showed me it showing a woman in a metallic dress with a lab coat over it. Although it was hard to tell from the angle she was obviously very busty. Her hair was pure white with tips the same shade of icy blue as glacier core samples. However most interesting was her eyes. Her left eye was yellow gold and her right eye was a deep indigo.

"Any crimes?"

"Nae."

"Then yeah I'll be glad to have her. Oh we're here."

In cellblock E Each guard had a helmet marked C19H28O2

"New boy Amber?"

"No. Transfer. Name's David. Any empty cells?"

"Afraid not. However most of the cells are two person. Cells 1-17 and cell 19."

"Okay can you lead me to 17?"

"Right this way ma'am." he saluted and left us in front of what seemed to be an apartment style door. Except it locked from the outside.

"Are you decent in there?"

"Yes ma'am." said a young American voice.

"Okay we have a new cellmate." Amber said as she opened the door.

"Cameron this is David your new cellmate." Amber explained as David was tackled to the floor by an 18 year old beanpole. "Sorry he's excitable, but he's been alone for awhile and he can be a bit rambunctious. I'll leave you two to get acquainted as I've got some field work and a family to return to."

With that she turned and left deciding to swing by the armory first.


	2. Magenta's passion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the harem gains a sadist and a lactophile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey babes. You're looking lovely. Feel free to comment.
> 
> Oh and thanks to this guy for helping me flush ideas: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon
> 
> Go read poisoned blood.

She made her way down to the armory or as known by prison staff, the AA12 named for both the legendary shotgun and the current arms master. Alianna Atchisson, a former S.W.A.T. officer who was currently on standby or 10-12. Her hair a bright natural red with dyed black tips. Her eyes had scar running over them, but luckily she wasn't blind and the baby blue of them contrasted her scars and red hair.

"Well ain't I lucky you're here today Alianna?"

"Oh and why is that, Gills?"

"Well I have an offer for you."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Well you know how you like hurting?"

"Everybody and their dogs sperm knows I'm a sexual sadist. Cut to the point Amby."

"Well I might know a gal who likes to be hurt."

"She single?"

"No, though I know who she's with and she's quite open to the idea of more wives than one."

"Who is she? I'll give you anything even for just initials or an address. Name your price."

"Well I'm looking for a certain white haired girl. Did you ever meet a gal named Justine Galador?"

"Yeah. She lives on the South side of New Haven. Is that all?"

"No I'd also like an Armsel Striker and 12 bola rounds."

"That all?"

"It is."

"Okay now the name and address. Amber Pisces Jack. She lives at 4 Aspen Ridge. However she'd like you to join tomorrow. You see today's an anniversary and I don't want Magenta getting angry with me. If you upset her she will break your jaw."

"You a masochist? Ha!"

"Not me. My wife Roxanne. Introduce yourself tomorrow. Roxanne's the blondie."

"See you later."

With that Amber left the penitentiary and took a walk to the south side. Normally it would be a well liked change of scenery, but New Haven had a reputation of not matching its name. And after about a half hour search she found her mark, covered in bruises with obvious fractures left in a trash pile. Amber turned away and puked for a moment. Then she cradled the unconscious woman.

"Starting to wish I brought flechette rounds."

She picked up the broken form of Justine Galador and began the arduous process of transporting her home arriving after a 30 min walk to avoid further injuring the abused. She then set her down and knocked before Xena opened it. "Xena get Quentin and Trent. We have someone we need to treat."

Xena in response put her hands on her hips and faced her much taller wife "Not until you go to Magenta and apologize for what you did."

"What are you talking about? I've been nothing, but supportive to her!"

"You left earlier today without giving her a good morning kiss and helping her with her chest pains! She's in a hysteria. She's muttering about how she's not even sure if you love her anymore!"

"I'll make things right, just get our two docs on her okay?" Amber said as she rushed past Xena stripping down as well. She saw Magenta lying in the fetal position sobbing and softly muttering "she loves me not" over and over.

"Magenta? Magenta? I'm here. I love you. I know I can be forgetful and abrasive, but keep in mind I love you."

Magenta's head whipped towards Amber "Shut up! More lies! You left me today withou-" 

Magenta's ramblings came to a stop as Amber pulled her into a passionate kiss. Magenta took her time exploring Amber, feeling her tight abs, muscular thighs, and thick arms. Parts of her that Magenta helped mold into what they were today when she and Amber got married three years ago. She started out as her boxing instructor, then her personal trainer, drinking buddy, girlfriend, wife, and mother of her children as it was confirmed she was carrying quadruplets by bith the doc and her swollen stomach.

"Magenta is there any way I can make this up to you?"

"Well one that I can think of. You follow my every order until I say so."

"I agree."

Amber looked her pregnant wife up and down her formerly washboards abs bloated after three months, her fuchsia hair slightly sweat soaked, her breasts looking like overfilled water balloons, those green eyes that were filled with a mix of desire and danger her toned thighs still just as muscular as when she asked to join Amber's harem three years ago. 

"Desire away Magenta. Your wish is my desire. After all it's our anniversary."

"Well it's kind of embarrassing Amber, but can you write on me?"

"Huhh?"

"Write on me. Come on with epitaphs for my body I want you to doodle cover me with your sweet words to your heart's content."

"You got it Magenta." Amber obliged as she got to work.

Up first was her large chest one breast marked in black and white with a drawn on cow print and the other marked with a hand print and the words 'orbs of milky magic'. After that she got to work on her butt with a paw print and Amber's family crest of a spider with an M1 Garand behind it. Along with their motto 'Amor valet pugna' then just above her pussy came the words 'bringer of life.'

"There Magenta. Your next desire?"

"Well my breasts feel like they're about to pop. It hurts, please drain them."

Amber started by massaging them from the base to the nipples before sucking on one , greedily gulping down mouthfuls of the creamy fluid earning moans from her wife as he massaged the other tit feeling the semi-softness.

"Now I want you to drink from me as I titfuck you."

"Magenta I'm not that flexible. I kinda have ribs that prevent that."

"Then I want you to play with them."

"That I can do."

Magenta positioned her Q-cups around Amber's 7 inches. And began bouncing them while Amber smacked the leaking fun bags around playfully. She then took one in each and and squeezed them.

"I have one last request for you."

"What is it dear?"

"I want you to tell me every day, that you want me every way. I want to know that you'll never forget about me."

Amber took a deep breath looking into Magenta's peridot eyes with her own coffee brown ones. "I Amber Pisces Jack, daughter of Crystal Queen Marie Jack and Luke Phillip Jack promise that I will never forget about you, and will love you even in death." and with that Amber came over her wife's face and chest. Moments later a scream shattered the air a few rooms down.

"Magenta hide. We may have an intruder."

Magenta got up opened a closet and tucked herself into it. While Amber drew her gun and walked toward the noise. On a bed was a woman with white hair with heterochromia. Clearly in immense pain while an athlete and male nurse worked on her injuries.

"Who are you!" She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters too short for your liking? No seriously tell me in the comments. I want to know and I will respond to you.
> 
> Later Darlings.


	3. Side story: Rylar's fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that sleep paralysis roleplay mentioned in ch 1? Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story and will be shorter than usual

It was a clear Sunday in April and Rylar felt like taking chances so she bet with Adele.

“Bet I know what mistress likes more than you.”

“Oh really? Prove it.”

“Tomorrow morning I’m going to make her moan with one action.”

“Fine, you’re on. What does the winner get?”

“One hour of having their way with the loser.”

“Can’t wait to see you lose.”

(As those of you have read chapter one, know Rylar won her bet with Adele and is about to collect her prize, but consent is always needed.)

“Okay Adele, before I claim your body just know I’m not using a damn rubber. Are you okay with this?”

“I wouldn’t mind carrying your kids.”

“Wait, what?” 

“I mean look at how happy Magenta is lately. Sure she was always sweet to everyone, but now she’s like a mom to us. Do we have a safeword?”

“Angel. Ok then we’re all set, just let me get into costume. Oh, and no breaking character.”

Rylar then took 4 minutes slipping into a pair of overalls with nothing else save for two fake large orange, leathery wings.

"Ready dear?" the faux succubus asked. 

"Yes, let's get this over with," her blue haired companion responded. 

"Lie down spread eagle," commanded the demon as her lover did so. Then she got to work setting the mood.

Rylar purred as she ran her long fingers through Adele's blue hair. "Stop shaking, you know you wanted me. After all, I'm your desire. I'm no ordinary demon after all. I'm a succubi queen." Adele didn't protest, as she lost the bet and this was sleep paralysis roleplay. If she broke character at all during this then she had no idea what penalty would be inflicted on her.

“However, I do enjoy hearing my prey squeal so I’ll let you speak for this my beautiful little prey.”

At this Adele blushed despite knowing it was Rylar just playing her part.

“Who are you?”

“Didn’t I explain this already? However, you may call me Eisheth.”

“What do you want?”

“Again, shouldn’t this be obvious? I’m a succubus after all. You know, a fucking demon of lust, but I would be lying if pleasure was all I wanted at the moment.”

“So pleasure and what else?”

“Well the succubus birth rate is on the decline as you mortals have wisened up, so I’m here to find a breeding doll and you fit my criteria.”

“Um... which criteria are those?”

“Playful curves, wide hips, a modest bust, blood type O-, long hair, which is such a beautiful shade of blue, by the way.” Such obvious praise caused Adele’s blood to pool in her face making it just as red as the blood that came when Rylar took her chance and popped Adele’s cherry. As she was speared Adele screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Oh, did I mention you're a first timer as well? It’s been a while since I’ve had a virgin,” the succubus cooed. She then began to piston her hips, pounding into her and making Adele’s mind get hazy yet clear. She was clouded by pleasure yet grounded by pain.

“Um... Ms…”

“That’s Queen to you.”

“Queen Eisheth, this hurts... Can you be gentle?”

“If you weren’t so deliciously tight I might be inclined to, but it seems I can’t even pull out. My only option is to keep pounding you until I fill that precious little womb of yours and you’ve got me on edge.”

“So after you successfully got me pregnant are you going to leave me?” Adele looked at Rylar with a look that suggested past experiences.

“Of course not. I will choose to remain here with you as a mortal, yet you shall be a mother to demons. I will protect them and you. Now, there’s one last thing before I finish. Vow to me.”

“Queen Eisheth. My name is Adele Hauss of the Jack household. I vow to you and beg to be afforded the honor of carrying your children and would be made joyous beyond measure should you bless me with your seed. I desire to be made into a slut for your joy and brood!”

With all that talk Adele drove Rylar to her breaking point as she pinned her up against the wall before pulling almost all the way out before pushing herself all the way in and releasing into her. Adele moaned loudly as her queen filled her with love and warmth.

“There you go, Ms. Hauss. Now you will carry my children. Now we still have 57 minutes.”

“What would you like my queen?” Adele asked accepting her role and enjoying the warmth.

Rylar thought for a minute before pulling Adele into a long kiss breking it off after a minute and saying “Just hold me, my dear. Until we fall asleep.”

Adele nodded and thus lied down with her. The two eventually fell asleep, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings, May here. I actually had to look up the price of fucking artichokes for an erotica fic. What a world we live in. Oh and I don't bite (unless you want me to in which case free at 2:00 on Saturday) so please put criticism in the comments or just your opinion I love seeing that kind of stuff.


End file.
